The Ring of Miku : The Fellowship of the Song
by Keenakeen
Summary: When Neru was a kid, she discovered the One Ring instead of Bilbo Baggins. She kept it a secret from anyone. Now at her teenage years, the Ring is discovered by her family, which leads to devastating consequences. Now, their only hope of saving Middle Earth from total destruction is to journey to Mordor and destroy it.
1. Prologue

**New story here! This is my first LOTR fanfic, but it think it would attract a lot of readers. Also, Life of Vocaloid isn't finished yet, but I'll continue to work on it. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves; immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine... nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived... for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.

One ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some... who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.

Victory was near. But the power of the ring... could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded that Isildor, son of the king took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated.

The ring passed to Isildor, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men... are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildor to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring of power percieved... it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable... a true Vocaloid, Neru Akita. For the time will soon come when vocaloids shape the fortunes of all...


	2. Chapter 1: Neru's sleep problems

"Japan wanted to invade Southeast Asia because..."

Neru tapped her pen on the History holiday homework her teacher had set for her for the whole of June. She did everything perfectly for a lot of the paper, but was stuck at the last question. Just then, her door opened, and Miku peeked over.

"Hey Neru, you wanna watch Modern Family tonight?" she asked happily.

"N...n...no thanks, Miku. I have some rather important stuff to do," came the reply.

Miku nodded, and closed the door behind her. When she did that, Neru scribbled down her answer on the spcaes:

_Japan invaded Southeast Asia because the country is lacking natural resources like oil and rubber. Southeast Asia had a lot of its resources, and so therefore, the country is invaded._

And she packed her working area for the night, and laid herself onto her bed, checking for any new Yahoo messages she received on her phone. But there weren't any. (**Neru is doing what I am doing before my family goes to sleep, :P**) Sighing, she browsed through all her fanfics, reading the ones she enjoyed, and also watching the YouTube videos she liked as well.

Then she hid her phone in a pillow, in case she doesn't want anyone to know that she's using it, and slumped herself on her bed, and lay there for about four hours, before focusing her attention on a jewellry box. Inside, it contained the thing she kept it from everyone, including her best friend, Miku.

The One Ring.

As Neru opened the jewellry box and took off the ring to examine, a lot of questions circled round her head. How did the Ring get here? Who is its original bearer? And what makes it so important to her?

For a minute, several words in elvish faded onto the Ring. Whats makes it so valuable? Perhaps Neru could just take it to Rivendell and see if Elond knew anything about it. After all, Elrond is an elf, elves were the wisest of all beings of the Middle Earth, but the vocaloid is too engrossed by the power of the ring. If she put on the ring, she would have all the power inside her. She would change into any animal possible, and travel to different worlds as well. That is her one and only wish. She smiled.

Slowly as possible, Neru began to put on the golden ring. But something inside her told her not to do it, but she, however, insisted. Slowly and quietly, she continued to draw the ring into her fingers. It drew closer...closer to slipping on. But before it could make contact with her ring finger, Neru heard a knock on the door. She quickly put the ring back into the jewellry box, hid the box in a drawer, and covered herself with her sheets.

"Neru! Get your lazy bum up and wake up Mikuo for me!" Haku told her from behind the door. (**Mikuo is Hatsune Miku's younger brother in my fanfics.**)

Groaning, Neru got up and headed to the little teal-haired boy's room, peeking her head over the doorway. "MIKUO! It's 7 a.m.! Get uuup!" she called out to him, but there was no response from him. "Well, it's not my fault if Biblo finished telling his stories," and she closed the door before heaing to the bathroom.

As Neru brushed her teeth, tied up her hair, wore her usual clothes, and went down to have breakfast with other vocaloids, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. In fact, all she could remember was when Gackupo saved her from a near-death experience a week ago. But this was different. The reason being is that she felt that whatever was going to occur was, somehow, going to have to do with that golden, elvish-written ring...

* * *

**So how do you like it? I know someone favourited my story again, just like how he did that to my LBT and BRS crossover. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
